Godzilla (GXMG)/Gallery
Concept art ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Concept Art - Godzilla Tokyo SOS - Godzilla 1.png|Godzilla concept art Concept Art - Godzilla Tokyo SOS - Godzilla Head 1.png|Godzilla head concept art Production Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla GXMG - Godzilla Suits.jpg A_guy_in_a_rubber_suit.jpg Godzilla & MechaG on set.jpg GXMG_Behind_the_Scenes.jpg Godzilla_fighting_Kiryu_behind_scenes.jpg GXMG - Godzilla.jpg GXMG - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GXMG - Godzilla Side View.jpg GXMG - Godzilla On the Rampage.jpg GXMG - Godzilla vs. Rocket Launcher.jpg GXMG - Roaring Godzilla Head Shot.jpg Godzillavsakane1.jpg Gojira02.jpg 1 large.jpg Godzilla02_01.jpg 4 large.jpg Gmilgs3.jpg 2 large.jpg Godzilla.jp - Godzilla 2002.jpg Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. GMMG - Godzilla in Firey Background.jpg TokyoGoji_beam_smoke.png|TokyoGoji after firing a beam effect Mothra_Scales_TokyoGoji.png|TokyoGoji is affected by Mothra's scales affect TokyoGoji_suit_2.png|A second KiryuGoji suit is made with Kiryu's cannon TokyoGoji_Attacks_scene.png TokyoGoji_versus_TokyoMosuLarva.png GMMG - Godzilla Coming Out of Water.jpg Godzilla.jp - Godzilla 2003.jpg Godzilla (2003).gif Godzilla 2003 by 11katie22-d53vepy.jpg Post production ''The Kiryu Saga Godzilla_and_Co-Star.jpg KiryuGoji_fire_extinnguisher_breath.jpg KiryuGoji with Akira Ifukube in 2004.jpg|The KiryuGoji with Akira Ifukube to celebrate his 90th birthday KiryuGoji Suit in 2004.jpg Godzilla_Blu-Ray_Store.jpg Godzilla_Pachislot_Wars_2.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Pachislot Wars 2008 12 23.jpg Suit and Puppet Museum - KiryuGoji.png Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 13.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 16.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 18.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 29.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 30.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 31.jpg NHK - Heisei Godzilla, SokogekiGhido, FinalGoji, SokogekiGoji, KiryuGoji, SokogekiMosuImago, MireGoji.png|NHK 2014 documentary Great Godzilla 60 Years Special Effects Exhibition photo by Joseph Rouleau - TokyoGoji 1.jpg KiryuGoji_Kiryu_Baseball.jpg|Godzilla and Kiryu at a baseball game Godzilla Baseball.jpg KiryuGoji in Japan.jpeg Godzilla Christmas.jpg Godzilla at the museum kiryugoji.jpeg Screenshots ''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' Godzilla at Tateyama.jpg Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Appears.png Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Being Struck By Lightning.png Tumblr mduqspuwkP1rlzgq1o5 500.gif Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Roars.png Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Sees Kiryu.png GxMG Godzilla.jpg Tumblr n2pn4eQxDH1qedb29o2 r1 500.gif Tumblr n2pmfqCXCq1qedb29o1 500.gif Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Kiryu electrocuting Godzilla with his blade.gif Tumblr mobidcoPvi1rlzgq1o4 500.gif KiryuGoji surfaces from the ice.png Tumblr m2ro8z1u6u1qad5hlo1 500.gif ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. GMMG-Godzilla First Rises.jpg GMMG-Godzilla Approaches Tokyo.jpg TokyoSOSGodzillaEmerges.gif GMMG-Godzilla Attacks Tokyo.png Tumblr mf6xhd58Kb1rlzgq1o1 400.gif Tumblr mf6xhd58Kb1rlzgq1o3 400.gif GMMG-Mothra_Appears_Behind_Godzilla.jpg GMMG-Godzilla Closes His Eyes.png Tumblr mo1g6ngq1S1s5zalyo2 500.gif Mothra_attacks_Godzilla_with_scales.png Tumblr n2ahstHjxy1s2wio8o1 500.gif Tumblr o1056aXHcM1u8qr43o1 500.gif Tumblr o368cqGOiM1u8qr43o1 500.gif Tumblr n2ahn3LlJV1s2wio8o1 500.gif Tumblr n2ai41nCgn1s2wio8o1 500.gif GMMG-Mothra_Larva_Cover_Godzilla_With_Webbing.jpg Video games Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Godzilla 2003.jpg|Godzilla 2003 in ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Merchandise Covers G-026.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla G-027.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Magazines 174242575_1.jpg Kiryu_timeline_3.jpg Gmmg30t1.jpg Toys Bandai HG Set 9 Godzilla 2002.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 9 Godzilla 2002 Bandai HG Set 10 Godzilla 2003.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 10 Godzilla 2003 Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2002.jpg|Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2002 Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2002 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 2002 Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2003.jpg|Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2003 Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2003 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 2003 SOSGodzilla04.jpg|Toy Dreams Project TokyoGoji by Bandai Japan sos-godzilla_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) Trademarks Monster_Icons_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla's current copyright icon Monster_Icons_-_SH_MonsterArts_Godzilla_2013.png|New Godzilla copyright icon used in Japanese media Miscellaneous Suit Display 1.jpg|From left to right: KiryuGoji, SokogekiGoji, MireGoji, and BioGoji Suit Display 2.jpg|From left to right: KiryuGoji, SokogekiGoji, MireGoji, BioGoji NHK - Heisei Godzilla, SokogekiGhido, FinalGoji, SokogekiGoji, KiryuGoji, SokogekiMosuImago, MireGoji.png|BioGoji, FinalGoji, SokogekiGoji, KiryuGoji, MireGoji, and GMK Mothra & King Ghidorah in 2014 Milenium Goji.jpg|From left to right: FinalGoji, TokyoGoji, KiryuGoji, SokogekiGoji and MireGoji Category:Millennium series - Image galleries